The bet
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: (UchihaSaku-MultiSaku fic) Her father was the one to make that stupid bet, and now she was the one to pay the price.


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought I'd share with you all. If you're interested in sending me any, my tumblr name is 'stonemedusa' and I'm happy to write up any Sakura pairing you send my way!**

* * *

Her no good, Idiot of a father had bet away his life's savings, adding HER to the mix when things got desperate.

He'd lost that one too.

And now she, Sakura Haruno, medical prodigy and apprentice of Tsunade, worked for criminals.

Not just any old criminals either. Oh no, she worked for the Yakuza.

The Uchiha's to be more specific.

The hierarchy of the Uchiha was well known in their business. You had to know who to talk to and when if you wanted to survive another day.

Sakura Haruno had learned this very quickly, being as bright as she was.

She had to personally speak with the top dogs herself, and she'd already deduced just who to talk to about what, and what time of day they were most agreeable.

If she was going to be stuck here, she'd make it worthwhile.

000

(Madara)

If she had an issue with another member of their family, or someone was causing her trouble, Madara was the man to talk too.

He'd personally deal with anything that came up, not tolerating the disrespect they gave to him or his trusted inner circle.

She didn't asked why she never saw them again.

Some things she could live without knowing.

But she'd only come to him for help in the late afternoon, after all his meetings and 'business dealings' were over and done with. He was always wound up in the mornings, and if he happened to be around others, he'd turn her away, asserting his nature to the others.

She'd always have to find him when he was alone, his need to prove himself was maddening sometimes.

000

(Izuna)

When she needed new medical supplies, or even just a new shirt, Izuna was the one to turn to.

He never turned her away, always helping her where he could, making sure she was comfortable with them. He always got what she asked for without question, never even uttering his confusion at some of the items she listed.

She never questioned the filed off serial numbers and logos on her medical supplies.

She didn't want to admit they were stolen and tarnish his kind image.

He was a kind man, but she only ever approached him between nine in the morning and six in the evening. He needed time to himself after all, and she knew he liked to go to bed early.

He deserved it for putting up with his annoyance of an older brother.

000

(Obito)

If she needed to know who her next set of patients would be and where to find them, Obito was a god sent miracle.

He always knew where everyone was, his job always on the forefront of his mind. He didn't show it though, his goofy and out there personality often tricking her into a false sense of security.

Then she'd remember that she had to heal him every night, his cuts and bruises verifying just how dangerous he really was.

Her healing daily sessions and check-ups were the only time she could ask him, otherwise he was out the door working, his eye patch and mask firmly in place.

She'd never seen anyone walk upright with a stab wound to the gut…his 'Tobi' persona did little to settle her mind during those times.

000

(Shisui)

She'd learned the hard way not to talk to Shisui after 1pm, the man had talked her into assisting him with his meetings and paperwork, taking up her entire week before Madara caught wind of his actions.

She still didn't know how the man had done it.

She came to him when her funding was running low, and he always helped her out, making the deposits and arrangements for her without asking for anything in return.

As long as she got to him before he found out his schedule for the day at exactly 12:59pm.

He could talk a man into happily giving over his last dollar, life insurance and possessions in a ten minute time frame.

She knew, Madara kept a public record for this type of thing.

000

(Itachi)

He helped her with random odds and ends, being generally good at everything he tried. She was somewhat envious of him for that talent, but she kept that to herself.

So what if she got lost all the time and looked to him, he didn't mind.

He was always willing to assist her, and she could turn to him at any time, his personality not changing throughout the day.

It was actually somewhat daunting the first few times she'd had to ask, his reserved and stoic behaviour making her wary of him.

Now the stability was comforting.

000

(Sasuke)

She turned to her childhood friend for protection while outside their compound, having him escort her here or there while she sometimes went about her daily life.

He was free from 10am until 6pm with a bit of…violent persuasion.

He still remembered the beatings she'd give before her temper had evened out in their teens.

But if she needed him, he'd be there.

You'd be surprised at how many rival families were looking to 'get rid of her' and gain a slight upper hand.

She was very grateful for his help.

000

All in all, she'd survived.

It had taken awhile, but she'd learned, she'd studied and she'd adapted.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was coming to love this job.

It was so different and exciting compared to her old 9-5, barely paid enough, drive you to the ground career. She'd always heard about the bombings, murders and bribery that ran rancid in this business like structure the Uchiha's ran…

And she was experiencing it all first hand.

No thanks to her drunken idiot of a father.


End file.
